Giving The Devil His DueCompleted1262010
by Cetanu-X
Summary: A "new" arrival to Charming possibly bites off more than she can chew.


"What're you doing to my scooter?"I yelled,half asleep,pissed off,and feeling absolutely murderous that two complete strangers, were circling my baby like a pair of sharks.

Both looked up but froze when they saw my p250''s gotta have some protection right?

The taller of the two said, "Easy darlin,theres no need for that,we didnt know anyone lived here".

"So you're telling me that you make it a habit of busting into random garages?"I asked.

"We were thinking about buying the place,and didn't know it was sold",said the other one.

Yeah right,I 't he have come up with a better excuse?

I snapped the overheads on just to see who I was having this strange conversation with.I did a doubletake and thought crap!Way to soon for this shit.

The taller of the two was black haired,and still, oh so fucking that I wouldn't have really minded jumping his ass right then ...

Damn,why does this have to happen to me I thought.

Hell of a sucks,shit happens and you go him to put him out of my misery once and for all would work I life easier,plus I'd get away with it since he'd broken into private property.

Nah,life would be to damned interesting keeping him in it for just a while a safe distance of way in hell would I let him invade my personal space,I'd fall way to hard for the there done that and it had ended badly the last time around.

Snap out of it ffs!

The other guy looked like a choirboy who'd spent way to much time sneaking the sacrificial wine out of church to corrupt the teenage girls that gravitated to him like fruit flies.

Blonde hair and blue eyed like a Boticelli angel gone wrong that some old fashioned preacher would rage about in his weekly brimstone and hellfire been way to pretty for my taste.

Huh?

"I was wondering if you were planning on shooting us darlin?",He replied.

Christ I thought,here I am mooning over someone I'd rather be running the hell away I really hated him at this point.

What right did this man have making me feel like a 12 year old girl in the throes of her first childhood crush?

Jax hadnt said anything up to that point which was good.I needed time to think my way around the situation.

"Look",I said,"Tell you what"."I'm feeling kinda charitable at the moment for some really strange reason"."How bout us pretending that this never happened?".

"But Beautiful",He said,grinning at me like the big bad wolf.

Shit I thought,stop doing this to me!

"Can the flattery damnit!",I told him.

Oh for fuck sake!

"Don't say another word,turn around,walk out,we'll call it even right"?

"Darlin"?,He asked.

"What"!, I snapped back.

"I just told you that I didn't want to hear your shit","What part of shut the hell up don't you understand?".

"Would sweetheart do?".He replied.

"Whats so damn important"?,I asked guy's know better than to piss off a cranky chick with a gun.

"You don't have any clip's in your peashooters".The Devil incarnate smirked.

Wonderful.

Ok take a deep breath I thought to myself,I can get through this shit.

"So,whats it to be darlin?"He asked.

At this point I couldn't care less and thought,screw it.I was angry,tired,had no patience whatsoever in dealing with this shit tonight.

"You two can just stay there for all I care",I told him."Help yourself to whatever the fuck you want but I'm gone"!

Never even bothered to turn around to see if he was following and just sashayed my happy ass right outta the I did that last part on purpose!

I'd returned to Charming for a change of had been here 10 years back to visit an old friend from his gypsy days and had always talked about staying for good.

"Decent people girl, decent people".He'd always right, I thought,thinking about the mess I had just walked myself day's in and I was allready up to my elbows.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going sweetheart?".

Damnit!I thought turning around to confront my bane."Is there any point to this?'

"I catch you in my garage tinkering around with my prized posession,and yes,I did pull my guns on you,which,in fact weren't loaded to your good fortune,and I've given you plenty of chances to leave!What more do you want?".

"Why ,you in my bed darlin"!,He said.

Oh Hell No,I thought.

Darn,Jax had disappeared and I'd never even noticed.

How the hell did I miss that?

"Where'd your friend get to?",I asked,trying to divert his attention.

"He walked right past you about two minutes ago darlin".He replied.

"Ok,so why are you still here"?I ground out.

"You do understand english don't you?I did make my intentions quite clear right? He replied.

Well yeah,I thought to myself,even though i was all for claiming temporary insanity and blaming those little voices i've been hearing in my head since you just walked back into my life.

To hell with it I thought, i'll just egg him along a little.

"What is it that you have in mind,darlin?".I asked him.

Score! I thought at his absolute look of me.

"I was thinking of getting up close and personal right?".

"Getting up close and personal can constitute quite a few things you know".I told him.

At that point he just laughed and god it was ,rich and the smile that went along with it was absolutely gutwrenching.

"Hate to disappoint you darlin,but the only thing I can offer at the moment is a hammock thats seen better days".I tell him.

"Well hell,sweetheart,I'm always up for a new challenge",He replied.

"Do you always have an answer for everything?"I asked him.

"It's only 1 of my many redeeming qualities darlin,care to hear about the rest?"He replied.

"Do tell",I all,I had nothing better to do in the middle of the night beside's having a completely inane convo with either the best or worst thing that had just reentered my life.

"Instead of telling you darlin,would you mind if I just showed you instead?"He smirked.

"And this entails?"I asked him just to be a bitch.

The look on his face was shock followed by complete I'm good!

Ok I'll play with him just a little bit.

"You haven't even told me your name ya know".I said to that I didn't already my fault the ape didnt remember me after all these year's.

"Haven't offered it yet have I?"He shot back.

"Down babe,I'm only yanking your chain just a no need going all thermo now is there?"i tell him.

Guys can be so touchy at times,but,again,I do have a penchant for going straight for the can I say?

"Your name"?I ask him again.

"It's Chibs sweetheart".He replied.

"That's a new 't say I've ever met anyone named Chibs before".

"And you won't either gorgeous,I'm one of a kind".He smirked.

Oh,that you are I thought to myself.

"Now that we're on first name basis darlin,get your ass over here",He tell's me.

First name basis my ass,he didn't even remember me mine.

"If we were babe,I might possibly think of indulging you",I retorted back.

"Details darlin,detail's".he replied."It's been a bit of a long night,wouldn't you agree?".

I had the feeling that it was about to get alot the hell,it's not like I had anything else to look forward to besides some well deserved payback.

I headed towards my back door,turned around and said,"Aren't you coming?".

"Thatta girl".He replied with a grin."I knew you wouldn't disappoint".

Just what in the hell did I just get myself into?

I took him through the backdoor into my kitchen.

"Living room's thatta way".I told him waving in the general direction.

Christ I needed a drink.

"I'll be right with you".I hollered from the kichen.

"Don't be to long darlin".He yelled back.

I ran out to the garage and rooted around in my saddlebags.

Perfect I thought,I had just what I needed.

"What's with all the hardware hun"?He asked when I went into the living room."I'm not exactly sure I'm liking this".

"Oh c'mon babe,you're a me you're not the kinda guy that like's a girl flat on her back are you?,thats just way to...erm, boring"?

"I'll give you all the excitement you can handle darlin,but handcuffs AND regulation shackles?"He replied.

"Getting nervous boyscout"?I inquired oh so wickedly."I won't let any harm come to you,I swear."

"Not me I'm worried about darlin,I may just decide to keep you like that for a few day's".He smirked back.

"Who said anything about me".I laughed.

"You've GOT to be kidding darlin".He growled.

"What,not up for a little adventure"?I replied in return."A big bad biker like yourself afraid of some cuffs"?"C'Mon"!

He couldn't be serious.

"Are you game or what babe"?I asked,oh so angelically.

"One time girl,thats all you'll get,fair enough?",He replied.

Woo-Fucking-Who for me I thought.

"My patience has completely worn thin waiting for you to make your goddamn mind up".I shot back.

"Darlin,I think I may like this little game of yours after all".He shot back.

"Saddle up then babe,and while you're at it lose the shirt and pant's".

"Take em off myself?".He replied,looking slightly thrown off.

"You do understand english right?",I teased back.

This was gonna be way to easy.

Moneys money right?Maybe I'd be forgiven eventually but the fact that he had no idea who I was made it admittedly petty but justified as far as I was concerned.

"Need some help with that sport?",I ask him.

"Been wondering when you'd get round to that darlin",He replied.

I was definitely going to hell for this as well enjoy myself on the way down right?

So,where was i?

"Are you comfortable babe?"I asked after getting him strapped down.

"Could've made them a little looser".He replied.

"If I did darlin,it'd spoil the 't have you escaping halfway through now can I?"I retorted."It defeats the purpose of having you at my mercy.

"Now before you say anything else I'll need to grab one more thing".I told him as I left the room."I'll be right back".

"Make it quick girl,the suspense is killing me",he replied.

I ran downstairs,grabbed my phone and immediately placed a call.

"This better be good".Said the voice on the other end of the phone."It's 4 in the goddamn morning.

"It is grouch".I replied."Remember that favour you asked of me?,he's here now,handcuffed to the hammock".

"I'm not even going to ask".He laughed."We'll be right over".

We?I wonderful.

"Ok,see you soon".I replied.

I ran back upstairs.

"Christ girl,I was starting to think that you'd abandoned me".He ground was starting to get a little pissed.

"I was warming up some honey,so relax,will you?".I replied.

"Honey?".He asks.

"Relax hun,it's ok."I tell him.

Right at that moment I heard the door open downstairs.

"Let me grab the honey babe,i'll be right back".I told him as I left again.

I could hear him cursing all the way down the steps.

"Did you have to bring everyone?",I asked Chibs when I went into the kitchen.

"Had to make it all the more memorable,and besides,they wouldn't take no for an answer".He laughed."Where is he?".

"You can't hear him pitching a fit up there".I replied."Unfuckingbelievable!".

"I think you'd best leave 's not going to be to happy".Chibs replied.  
"And miss it?I don't think so".I shot back.

"Feeling a little vindictive hun?".Juice asked.

"Not at all babe,just need something to brighten up my day".I replied sarcastically."I've been kept up all night placating the idiot,and none of you bothered calling ahead to warn me,right Jax?",I ground out,giving the person in question my nastiest smile

"Hang on you two."Said Bobby."She's right,you shouldn't have just dropped in on her so unexpectedly".

"I wasn't planning on it",Said Jax,"but we were in the area and I thought,what the Carson".

"Apology accepted,but next time....".And I just left it at point starting a full blown argument.

We headed upstairs.

"Darlin,I was wondering when".....He said as soon as I walked into my bedroom,but immediately froze up when he saw who I was with.

"Hehe,hey guys",He said ,"what's going on?".

"Been gone a week and came back to a few of the girls busting my chop's over an audition that I supposedly gave our latest hooker two days ago",replied Chibs."I'd at least liked to have been there.......tig!!!".

Oh well,maybe I should'nt've stay after I made my way back downstairs I could'nt help but laugh hearing his muffled shrieks over the drone of an electric razor. 


End file.
